


The perfect Christmas present

by LaynaVile



Series: SeasonsSlick 2020 [3]
Category: Adam (2009), Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Will Graham, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Birthday, Christmas, Christmas Stockings, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hannibal Lecter is Not a Cannibal, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Hannibal Lecter, Will and Hannibal are Adam's parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28252494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaynaVile/pseuds/LaynaVile
Summary: Hannibal's due date is December thirteenth, the day comes and goes. Hannibal's hips ache, his feet are swollen, and he has heartburn constantly. He's more than ready for their son to be born, but he doesn't want to be induced, he'd been induced when he'd gone past his due date with their son Rhys three and a half years ago--the pain had been horrible, and in the end he couldn't have a natural birth, he'd needed an emergency c-section after nearly thirty-two hours of slow, hard labor.No, Hannibal would not be induced this time, unless their child's health was in jeopardy.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: SeasonsSlick 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065518
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51
Collections: #SeasonsSlick





	The perfect Christmas present

**Author's Note:**

> SeasonsSlick day 3 - **Christmas Stockings** | Lingerie | Chastity  
> \--  
> The idea of having baby Adam in a Christmas stocking is all thanks to [Fuzzy](https://twitter.com/capn_fuzzy?s=09)💕💕  
> \--  
> As always no beta so all mistakes are my own  
> \--  
> Enjoy😌

Hannibal's due date is December thirteenth, the day comes and goes. Hannibal's hips ache, his feet are swollen, and he has heartburn constantly. He's more than ready for their son to be born, but he doesn't want to be induced, he'd been induced when he'd gone past his due date with their son Rhys three and a half years ago--the pain had been horrible, and in the end he couldn't have a natural birth, he'd needed an emergency c-section after nearly thirty-two hours of slow, hard labor.

No, Hannibal would not be induced this time, unless their child's health was in jeopardy.

He's nearly two weeks past due when finally he goes into labor. It's nearly seven pm, he's in the kitchen with Rhys and Will baking some Christmas cookies when the contractions start--he's been having braxton hicks contractions for nearly a month, but these are the real deal, he's certain. The pain is sharp and quick.

He doesn't let on to his discomfort though, hoping he'll be able to finish the cookies with his family, put Rhys to bed shortly and then call someone to come stay with him overnight--they've got Randall on standby for when he went into labor, Randall loves Rhys, and is such a nice pseudo-uncle.

Will notices, of course he does, "Are you alright?" He asks quietly while Rhys puts sprinkles on the cookies.

"Fine, my love."

"I can smell the discomfort coming off of you, is it the baby?"

"Contractions started when we were using the cookie cutters. I'll be alright, we just need to finish these, get Rhys to bed and then call Randall to come sit with him." Hannibal takes a deep breath as he speaks, trying to quell the pain.

"You sure you can make it? I can call him now to come over, he can put Rhys to bed."

"I'm sure, my love." Hannibal walks over to the table where Rhys sits as he puts sprinkles all over the freshly frosted cookies. "Oh, they look so nice, baby."

"Thank you, daddy. Are we gonna put some out for Santa?"

"Of course, a plate of cookies and some milk."

Rhys smiles wide, "Is Santa going to bring me presents, daddy?"

"Lots of presents, I'm sure. You've been such a good boy all year." Hannibal has to pause for a moment in the middle of his sentence, the pain getting to him a little bit.

"Are you done with the sprinkles, Rhys?"

"I think so, papa."

"Then let's get you a quick bath and into bed."

"We have to put the cookies out first, daddy said we would."

Will grabs the Christmas plate, let's Rhys pick out a couple cookies to put on the plate and then Will pours a modest glass of milk, "Let's go set them out and get you ready for bed." He turns to Hannibal before leaving the room, voice quiet as he speaks, "Call Randall, and get yourself ready to go."

Hannibal nods, once they're gone he pulls out his phone and dials Randall's number.

"Hannibal, how are you?"

"I'm fine. But you know why I'm calling."

"The baby is coming."

"Yes, contractions started about an hour ago now."

"I'll be there in half-hour."

"Seen you then."

He makes his way up to the master bedroom to grab his bag, the baby's bag and change into something less suit like and more comfortable--he won't be wearing one of those thin, cheap hospital gowns.

Once inside the bathroom he begins to strip out of his clothes when his water breaks, a quick gush of warm fluid comes from between his thighs, followed by a slow, steady trickle. He never had to deal with this with Rhys, he finishes undressing, cleans himself up as best as he can, pulls on clean underwear--with a postpartum pad inside to stop the amniotic fluid from getting all over. Before cleaning the amniotic fluid up off the floor he looks carefully at it for any signs of blood or meconium. He sees no signs of either, thankfully.

Hannibal puts on a soft black cashmere pajama set--they're not the button up kind, so in truth it simply looks like he's wearing a sweater and lounge pants.

He brushes his teeth--not wanting to be tasting dinner all night before going back to the bedroom to grab his pillow.

His bags and pillow get placed near the front door, before he goes back up to kiss Rhys goodnight. Going up and down the stairs is definitely helping to progress his labor, but it's making him tired. He doesn't want to be _too_ tired when it comes time to push.

Will is reading Rhys a bedtime story when Hannibal comes in, hand on his belly in an attempt to soothe the pain. Will finishes the story, then leans in to kiss Rhys' forehead. "Goodnight, baby."

"Goodnight, papa."

Hannibal steps up next to the bed, leaning down to kiss Rhys' cheek, "Goodnight, my sweet boy."

"Goodnight, daddy."

They turn the nightlight on before leaving Rhys room, shutting the door softly behind them.

"Did you tell him?"

"Yes, I told him that uncle Randall would be here when he woke up. I told him that he would be allowed to open any presents from Santa with uncle Randall but had to wait for us to get home to open ours."

"Was he upset?"

"No, darlin', he was excited. He wants to meet his baby brother just as much as we do."

"He's not upset that he has to wait to open some of his gifts?"

"Not at all. I'm a little sad that we won't be here to see him open every thing, but I am so happy we're going to meet our other son." Will places his hands on Hannibal's belly for a moment, "Our little Christmas present." He smiles.

They hear the front door open downstairs, Randall having a key for this exact moment. They descend the stairs together, Will's arm around Hannibal.

"Looking good for active labor." Randall laughs lightly.

"Oh, thank you, I really a-am trying." Hannibal stumbles on his words as his uterus contracts.

"Breathe, darlin'." It's likely Will can feel the tightening of Hannibal's muscles with his arm around his waist.

"I'm breathing fine, Will."

"Get him to the hospital, I want to meet my new nephew." Randall says to Will.

"I've told Rhys that he can open any gifts from Santa, you'll have to put them out, they're in our bedroom closet, and any gifts from you. Anything that it from us he needs to wait. You know what he likes for breakfast, and hopefully by lunch time, baby boy will be here and you can bring Rhys to see his new brother."

"I've spent enough time with the little munchkin to know what he likes. He'll be fine, uncle Randall will take good care of him."

"I know, you are a wonderful uncle to our little boy."

"Enough chatting, let's get you to the hospital."

"Please, my amniotic sac burst when I was changing."

"Why didn't you tell me that your water broke?"

"I'll be alright, let's just go."

\--

At three thirteen am, weighing in at eight pounds and eleven ounces, and nineteen inches long, Adam Elliot Lecter-Graham is born. Big, sparkling blue eyes--more so blue than the stormy gray of a newborns--with a few wispy dark curls on top of his head.

"He's perfect."

"Of course he is, he looks just like you, my love." Hannibal says sleepily.

"He wouldn't be here without you. Rest darlin', we all need it."

Hannibal falls asleep to Will gently rocking their son and humming.

\--

Randall facetimes them around seven thirty when Rhys is up and ready to open his gifts. They watch him rip open the wrapping paper while Hannibal nurses Adam.

They give Adam his first bath shortly after, and Randall has promised to bring Rhys to meet his baby brother after lunch and his nap.

After Adam is bathed the nurses take him for his hearing test while Will helps Hannibal shower and get changed into some clean clothes.

Will showers quickly while Hannibal rests while they wait for the nurses to return with Adam.

When they bring him back he's still in the little Christmas onesie Will had put on him after his bath, but instead of being swaddled he's inside of a Christmas stocking that reads, 'Baby's First Christmas'. Both tear up at the sight.

Will immediately begins snapping pictures with his phone, "We have to get professional pictures taken like this."

"Perhaps without the onesie.. maybe a little Santa hat, in his diaper."

"Ooh, I like the way you think, darlin'."

\--

Will sends birth announcements with a few attached pictures of Adam to a few close friends while Hannibal snuggles with Adam.

"I couldn't have asked for a better present." He murmurs, "I love you so much, Adam."

Adam snuffles in his sleep, cheek pressed against Hannibal's exposed collarbone and upper chest.

There is a soft knock on the door before it opens, Rhys runs inside and practically jumps into Will's arms. "Papa, I gots a lot of presents."

"I saw baby, were you happy?"

"Uh-huh, but I happier now."

"Why's that?"

"'Cause I get to see my baby brother."

"You're very excited to meet him, huh?"

"Yes, papa."

"Well let's go meet him, baby."

He carries Rhys over to the hospital bed, "You have to promise to be very careful and not jump on daddy and I'll let you sit next to him."

"Pwomise, papa."

Will sets him on the bed next to Hannibal, and he instantly snuggles into his side, "Can I see my baby brother now, daddy?"

"Of course, sweet boy."

Rhys sits up on his knees, and looks at Adam laying against Hannibal still, asleep.

"That's my baby brother?"

"Yes, this is your baby brother, Adam."

"He's squishy."

All three adults laugh quietly, "Yes, he is very squishy."

"Can I hold him?"

"Once he wakes up."

"Is he gonna cry a lot?"

"He might, baby's can't talk like we can, that's the only way he can tell us if something is wrong."

Rhys nods, "Do I have to help with his diapers?" He wrinkles his nose as he speaks.

"Only if you want to, baby."

"Can I have snuggles now, daddy?"

"Always, sweet boy." Hannibal wraps his arm around Rhys and hold him close.

"Did you have fun with uncle Randall, baby?"

"So much fun, papa."

"What'd he make you for breakfast?"

"Uh.. uncle Randall telled me not say."

"Oh, he did, huh? What did you make?"

"Pancakes.."

"Just pancakes?"

"With a whole bottle of sprinkles in them and whipped cream and syrup." Rhys blurts out.

"That sure was a lot of sugar, huh, baby?"

"Mmhm, it was sooooo yummy though, daddy."

"I bet it was, baby."

"How long will you guys have to stay?"

"We'll go home tomorrow, Adam is healthy and so is Hannibal."

"We get to have another sleep over, little man."

"Uncle Randall can we to see your doggies?"

"Sure thing, bud."

\--

They go home the next day, and take family pictures in-front of the tree, with little Adam in his stocking before Rhys opens the rest of his presents.

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna send me a prompt? Check the pinned post on my [Tumblr](https://laynavile.tumblr.com/) and send 'em in.


End file.
